


One For the Road

by captainamergirl



Series: 90210 Drabble Series [3]
Category: 90210 (2008)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 02:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Ethan and Annie say 'goodbye' the only way they know how.





	One For the Road

**One For the Road**  
  
She says, “Do you really have to go?”  
  
He says, “Yeah. There’s nothing left for me here now.”  
  
“You’re sixteen. Where will you even go? How will you take care of yourself?”  
  
“My parents are dead. So is my brother. What does it matter anymore?” He says with an absent-minded shrug.   
  
“Just do me a favor then.”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“Give me one more kiss before you go …”  
  
He obliges, leans over and presses his lips to hers, feels their familiar softness, remembers crystal clear Hollywood nights under the stars, faux French perfume, hiding from her parents in the backseat of his Rolls …  
  
The memories are a cacophony of light and sound in his mind, almost drowning out all rational thought.  
  
He will miss _this_ , miss _her,_ but there’s no turning back now. So he just gives her another kiss – “for the road”, he says.  
  
**The end**


End file.
